


From Nowhere

by ArsenicApothecary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, It's porn, That's it, but porn none the less, kinda cute porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicApothecary/pseuds/ArsenicApothecary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's tense and Dirk wants to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my word documents for over a month, just take it.

Everyone knows something’s up when Jane’s emptying the dish washer and drops a bowl.  She even goes as far as muttering “fuck, are you kidding me?”  It’s apparent something’s wrong when she cuts herself while picking up the bowl pieces. You tell Jake to give Roxy a lift home and you’ll deal with Jane. Jake does what you say because no one likes dealing with an antsy Jane. You get her finger patched up, the glass cleaned up, and the rest of this dishes put away before you head up to her room.

She’s been acting off for a little over a week, but refuses to acknowledge anything is wrong. So you’re a bit grateful for the broken bowl in the kitchen trash to finally get some answers. You give a light knock on her bedroom door before letting yourself in. She’s lying on her bedroom floor. Legs spread and arms crossed over her face.  She pulls down one of her arms to look at you and places it back over her face.

“What?” she sounds distressed and annoyed but you can’t let this go unnoticed anymore.

“I could say the same thing to you. You’ve been acting off. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine”

“For some reason I don’t believe you.”

“You should”

“Okay, that’s it.” You lay down next to her on your stomach. Shades pushed back to be perched atop your head. You blow at the side of her head to get her to acknowledge you. “C’mon Crocker, spill.”

She uncrosses her arms and turns on her side to face you. Her cheeks are flushed a vibrant pink and you know what ever she’s about to tell you isn’t going to leave this room. “If I tell you, you have to promise that you will never tell another soul as long as you should live. If I hear about this from Jake or Roxy you will have taken your last breath, and I will dress you in the most ill-fitted gaudy suit I could possibly find for your funeral.”

You can’t help but laugh “I swear on my life.”

“Pinky swear?”

“Pinky swear.”

You both stick out your little fingers and shake. Her hands are a lot softer than yours. “Okay. So”. She laughs awkwardly and you can already tell by the way she’s avoiding eye contact this has been bugging her for a while. “Well, recently I can’t uh… I-I can’t. Gosh darn it why is this so hard!” She covers her eyes with her arm again. “Icantgetoff”

“What?”

“I said I can’t-“

“No, no I heard you, I just, uh.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’d be frustrated if I couldn’t, just didn’t expect the reason you’ve been so antsy is because…”

“I can’t get off.”

“Yeah. If it’s not too prying, do you know why you haven’t you been able to?”

“I don’t know! It’s the most infuriating thing I have ever encountered! Like, I think things are going dandy and smoothly and it’s about to happen and it just … doesn’t! This leaves me even more frustrated, because it’s as if I’m doing something wrong, but absolutely nothing is working!” She flops back onto her back and allows her arms to lie at her sides. You notice the way her legs fidget slightly and how her skirt is riding up her thighs and your thoughts leave your mouth faster than you can process them.

“Do you want some help?” She stares at you and sits up abruptly. Giving an uncomfortable laugh that makes you think you’ve done something wrong.

“What?” she’s fiddling with the hem of her shirt and staring at you. You’ve clearly made her uncomfortable.

“We don’t havta’ If you don’t wanna’.” It comes out rushed but there’s no backing out now “Just-uh, if you need help I guess I’m here.” You can feel your neck getting red, if there was ever a time to hate that you blushed in the ears it would be now.

She refuses to look at you again and seems very preoccupied with cleaning her glasses. “I uh, I-I th-think I might. I might appreciate your help, please.”

You think your eyebrows are well into your hairline by the time she looks back at you from her glasses.

“Okay, let’s do this.” You push yourself off the floor and reach out your hand to help Jane up from her seated position. “We’ll take this at whatever rate you want and you can always back out. Okay?”

She nods and you place your glasses on her nightstand and sit on her bed. She places her glasses next to yours and stands in front of you with her arms crossed under her bust. It’s weird to think that in a few minutes ago you thought something was seriously wrong, and now you might be sleeping with one of your best friends. You pat your lap and motion for her to come forward which she does reluctantly. “C’mon Crockpot, it’s not like I bite, unless you’re into that. In which case speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“Nipping, not biting, don’t draw blood.” Your eyes go wide, not what you expected. But you also can’t say you’re surprised.

“How about for now we stick to kissing.” She nods in agreement before finals coming over to you and straddling your lap. She shifts for a second before tentatively leaning in. The first kiss is awkward. You bump teeth, and she pulls away too quickly. You tangled your hand into the back of her hair and guide her back. Slowly adjusting pecks turning into kisses, which evolve into making out. Your tongues come into play and Jane easily allows you to be the dominant one. Tongue tracing her lips and teeth. At one point you break away and suck at her neck. she lets out a throaty moan and ruts against you. Her hands make their way to tangle and pull at your hair, she’s assaulting your neck with sloppy kisses and pauses to suck on your Adams apple, and you _never_ knew it was that sensitive.

You run your hands under the hem of her shirt, feeling her soft smooth stomach beneath your fingers. She pressed more against you the closer you get to her breasts, until finally your fingers are at the edge of her bra and tracing lazily beneath the wire. She pulls away for a split second and tosses her shirt across the room. Her bra is cute; you expected a lacy white or blue. Instead it’s a very un-Jane-like red and black. You can’t help but think it suits her as you start your oral assault on her shoulder, to her collar bone, down to her breasts where you suck at the perfectly white skin showing. You hear her mutter “Oh fuck, oh god.” And you think you’re doing something right. You follow the curve of her breast and trace your tongue down, and back up. She’s rutting against you shamelessly and you can feel her legs clamp and release against your outer thighs.

You pull away flip the position so she’s beneath you.

She’s so compliant you feel the need to reward her, before remembering this is for her. You sit over her and pull off your shirt. You’re both taking the moment to stare. You don’t think you ever realized how full her bust was and while Jane’s seen you shirtless many times, you’ve never gotten a look like this. Her pupils are blown out with lust and she’s worrying her bottom lip. She motions for you to resume your spot on top of her and you do so willingly. She arches her back and guides one of your hands to the hook of her bra. “Please.” You do as she wishes. She shimmies out of the cloth and wire device and you can’t help yourself as your hands roam over her chest. Pinching lightly at her pert nipples and grinding into her. She arches into you and you can’t help but wonder why you didn’t do this sooner.

Your jeans are starting to become increasingly uncomfortable so you pause in your actions to hear Jane audibly whine. “Yeah, yeah. One sec there Crockpot.” There’s a second whine and Jane’s hands are at your belt faster than you can blink.

“Please keep kissing me.” You comply. Nothing’s sweet anymore. Everything is heated and  you feel like your blood is boiling. Jane gets your jeans unzipped, unbuttoned, and pushes them down as far as she can reach. You Shimmy them off the rest of the way and even with your member straining against the fabric of your boxers it’s better than the chaffing of your jeans.

For the first time since you’ve started you reach your hand under Jane’s skirt. You stroke two fingers gently against her and she breaks the kiss to gasp. She’s soaked through her panties and you can guess the extent of how much this has been driving her crazy. She pulls your hand away from stroking her and shimmies out of her skirt. She kicks it somewhere behind you, but you could care less because right now you’re trying to focus on the extremely attractive friend wriggling beneath you. You pull her panties to the side and rub her lower lips. She’s soaking and warm and you slowly slip a finger in her. In and out at slow pace that causes your kissing to become less heated and Jane’s staring at you through half lidded eyes, making little gasping noises. You add a second finger into her and continue the slow pace. Her hands are fisted into the sheets and pillows, and when you curl your fingers just the slightest, one of her hands fly and gets clamped in her mouth and the other tangles with her hair. You repeat the action and she arches up with a squeak. “I think we found what you like.” Your voice comes out huskier than you intend and you watch Jane shiver. She looks up at you through half lidded eyes as you pull your fingers out. She groans and bucks up weakly at you start to lick at your fingers. Sweet and slightly tangy and just about what you expected Jane to taste like.

“Dirk, please.” You feel your cock twitch at the sound of her voice. The pathetic whimper and plead.

“Sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite get that?” she looks so desperate you actually feel guilt for making her beg a bit.

“Dirk, will you _please_ fuck me?” her hands are back to gripping and ungripping the sheets and she looks so cute laid out before you. You get off from on top of her and pull down her panties, making a show of mouthing the wet fabric. You look around for your pants before finding them and quickly retrieving your wallet and the condom inside. You pull off your boxers and tear open the tiny foil pack with your teeth. Rolling on the condom properly, because as fun as this is a kid isn’t the plan, you walk back to the bed. Jane has the audacity to laugh at you as you approach with your dick hard and in hand.

“We’ll see who’s laughing when I’m fucking you senseless.” Her breathe hitches and she quiets down after that. “Y’know I’m kidding, I like em’ vocal”. You align yourself and press in with ease. She’s so warm and wet you think you might have died and gone to heaven if it weren’t for the fact your heart was 120bpm. You rock in and out of her slowly at first, allowing her to adjust.

She’s muttering strings profanities of “Holy shit. Fuck. Oh god. Please. Oh, god, please fuck me.” And you do nothing but comply. You pick up speed. Slamming into her faster, harder. You aren’t sure how long you’re going to last but you know it’s your job to make Jane cum first. She’s clawing at your back, and her mouth is attached to your neck, sucking and biting. You knew there would be serious marks but right now any bruise or scratch to be left was worth it. janes legs came up to wrap around your waist and you can feel a coil in your stomach building. Jane’s started to whisper sweet nothings in your ear. “Fuck, harder.” Mixed with “god, yes. Please, I love you so much”. Finally you feel her nails dig into your shoulders with so much force you know there isn’t a chance she didn’t draw blood. Her inner walls clamp around you and you’re gone seconds after her. The delicious tightness making you see stars. White hazy with not a single thought in your mind. When you can finally think straight and can pull out you get out of bed and go to throw out the condom and clean up. Jane gives you a desperate look and you end up throwing the condom away in the waste can under her desk and doing a shotty clean up with some tissues. You bring the box over to her bedside table so she can clean up if she sees fit and she tries to sit up. You have to help guide her to sit up at the edge of the bed and you sit between her knees with the intention to clean her up, but when you see her pink and wet you can’t help but lean in and lick her pretty pink folds. She quickly yanks your head away and gives you a look of complete horror “I uh-sorry. Sensitive.” You place a kiss to the inside of her thigh and clean her with some tissue, crumpling and throwing them after you’re done. She pulls you back down onto the bed with her but this time you two reside under the covers. The sweat on your bodies quickly cooling, Jane pecks your chin and mutters “thank you.”

And before you fall asleep you’re able to get out “for someone so courteous during sex, anytime.”


End file.
